fandomofprecureseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Spectrum Heart Pretty Cure!
is the first installment in Luizaki's franchise produced by Yumesen Productions. Its main themes are friendship, hope. jewels, and colors. Plot :''Main page: Spectrum Heart Pretty Cure! episodes When 14-year old Akagawa Emiko moves to Karayujo Town and transfers to Heiwana Academy, she meets Aoyama Namika, class representative and president of the infamous campus support club. A hangout goes wrong when a mysterious monster attacks them and the club's members until Emiko and Namika discovers they're the legendary warriors, Pretty Cure. Characters Pretty Cure * : Emiko is the lead character of the series. She is a new student in Heiwana Academy, and when not in school is a theater actress. Despite not doing good in academics, she sometimes participate as an event organizer and a cheerleader for the various sports teams. Her alter ego is and she represents the light of the flames. * : Namika is the current leader of the school's campus support club that her older sister founded. She took over the club when her sister went to college. She is very athletic and does fairly well in her academics. Her alter ego is and she represents the light of the seas. * : Hoshiyo is the student council president and the most popular girl in school. She is very talented and excels in both sports and academics. Even before the series, Hoshiyo was already a Pretty Cure, being an active part during the fight of the to kingdoms. Her alter ego is and she represents the light of the stars. * : Misao is Hoshiyo and Hokuto's older sister and the oldest known Pretty Cure in the series. She goes to the senior high campus of Heiwana and, like Hoshiyo, is the student council president there. She too has been a Cure before the series. During the war between Harmonija and Disharmonija, Misao was defeated and kidnapped to be manipulated, fighting against the Cures as before being back to normal. Her alter ego is and she represents the light of the moon. * : Princess Iris is the princess of Harmonija and is the one that sent the Royal Elementals to Earth to seek the Pretty Cures. After the fairies left, she used her remaining powers to escape to Earth, in which her memories were erased and her age went from 17 to 13. Thus when landing, she was adopted by an elder woman named Akemi Minori and adapted the name , a name she uses until the end of the series. Eventually she regains her memories and restores her power, fighting alongside the Pretty Cures. Her alter ego is and she represents the light of prisms. Mascots * : a lynx-like fairy who serves as the guardian for the Royal Elementals. He is the most knowledgeable about these fairies and the one who first finds Emiko and Namika. He ends most of his sentences with "~dari" and his name means "protector" in Icelandic. * : an owl-like fairy who keeps the Dreaming Box and the only person who knew Cure Aurora's identity before the start of the series. He ends most of his sentences with "~opi". His name is the Polish word for "keeper". * : royal fairies always by the side of the rulers of Harmonija. During the destruction of Harmonija, they used up all their power and ended up falling into sleep, where they were woken up one by one by the campus support club. The Royal Elementals each have their own abilities and powers that aid the Cures in battle. All seven of them end most of their sentences with "~chi". ** : the Royal Elemental of hope. Momochi is an affectionate fairy and always gives a calming presence to everyone. She's the last to wake up thanks to Amaya. ** : the Royal Elemental of love. Akachi is a very passionate and cheerful fairy who is very optimistic with everything. She's the sixth to wake up thanks to Kaede. ** : the Royal Elemental of creativity. Orenchi loves company and is the talkative of the bunch. She's the fifth to wake up thanks to Koemi. ** : the Royal Elemental of happiness. Kiirochi is a fun loving fairy and always roams around. She's the fourth to wake up thanks to Eri. ** : the Royal Elemental of fertility. Midochi is very quiet but always aware of her surroundings. She's the third to wake up thanks to Kaori ** : the Royal Elemental of wisdom. Aochi is the most intellectual among them but is very close to herself. She's the second to wake up thanks to Chika. ** : the Royal Elemental of ambition. Murachi is very compassionate and supportive for the Cures. She's the first to wake up thanks to Seijun. Allies * : Amaya is the vice-president of the campus support club and the first one to discover the Cures' identities before the rest found out as well. She's the most mature out of the group and therefore acts as the mother of the club. She excels in writing and helps out in the library alongside Chika. * : Koemi is the childish fashionista who is conscious of her image. Her family owns a boutique where Koemi usually spends her free time on. She is also one of the members of the school's campus support club. Despite her childish attribute, she still has a sense of maturity when it comes to any sort of harassment to her friends. * : Kaede is the cheerful member of the campus support club. She is very knowledgeable with computers and serves as the technical support of the group. She is a big optimist and a determined girl that dreams to be a video game developer someday. * : Kaori is Namika's childhood and closest friend and is also the secretary of the campus support club. She's quiet and shy but has a sweet attitude. Her family owns a flower shop that doubles as a pastry shop and is usually the meeting place of the club out of school. * : Chika is the youngest member of the campus support club and one of the smartest members as well. She spends most of her time in the library with Amaya and is fond of reading fantasy books. Chika is very friendly and is known as one of the cutest students in school. * : Seijun is an athletic second-year and one of the members of the campus support club who aids in various sports clubs in school. She loves music and always listens to popular J-Pop music. Seijun is also one of Hokuto's close friends since he returned to school. * : Eri is Hoshiyo's cousin and childhood friend that transferred to Heiwana Academy weeks after the start of the school year. Eri is very fond of the sea due to the fact her former residence was on an island. She is the newest member of the campus support club and is the last one to find out about the Cures' identities. Antagonists * : the main antagonist of the series. Venom rules the dark land of Disharmonija and desires to take over the whole universe, filling it with darkness and chaos. * : the main monsters in the series. Its name is a combination of the words kirai meaning "hate" and ikari ''meaning "anger". * : a servant of Venom and the first villain the Cures fight against. * : the second villain the Cures fight against. * : the third villain the Cures fight against. Supporting Characters Earth * : Hokuto is Hoshiyo's twin brother that arrived from England due to being present in the international championship cup for soccer. Like Hoshiyo, Hokuto does well in both sports and academics but rather prefers sports more than the latter. Which was one of the reasons him and Hoshiyo tend to argue. * : Minori is an old lady that adopted Aya when she arrived on Earth. * : Namika's older sister who used to be a student in Heiwana Academy. She was the founder of the club Namika's the current president of. * : Emiko's older brother. * : a recurring character who is the homeroom teacher of Class 2-B in Heiwana Academy. Harmonija * : Aya's mother and queen of Harmonija. * : Aya's father and king of Harmonija. Items * : the main collectible items in the series. They're special jewel-like pieces that have different effects, five of which called Cure Pritiels are used by the Cures to transform. There is a special type of Pritiel called Quartz Pritiels, carried by the three villains the Cures fought against. These Quartz Pritiels enable them to transform into their Quartz forms. When all of the Pritiels have been gathered, they produce immense power to those who utilize it. * : a special item shaped like a jewelry box used to store Pritiels. It is kept by Opiekun. * : the Cures' transformation device. They insert their respective Cure Pritiels to transform, yelling, "Pretty Cure, Harmonize!". It is supposed to resemble an eyeshadow palette. * : An item owned by Verndari that serves as the home for the Royal Elementals when they're not active. * : Aya's transformation device that she uses with her Cure Pritiel to transform. The Prism Perfume and the Cure Pritiel were formed thanks to the combined power of the Royal Elementals. To transform, she yells, "Pretty Cure, Shining Coloration!". Locations * : a magical place full of jewels and colors. It is where Aya and the Royal Elementals used to live before it was taken over by Disharmonija. * : Harmonija's counterpart kingdom. Unlike its counterpart, Disharmonija is dark and cloudy with an eerie aura. * : the town where the Cures lives and the main setting of the series. ** : the school where the Cures attend. It is separated into two campuses, one junior high and one senior high. Misao attends the senior high campus. ** : Kaori's residence. It is a flower shop and a pastry shop at the same time run by Kaori's family. ** : a fashion boutique owned by Koemi's family. Media Music Singles *Color the World~Spectrum Heart Pretty Cure! / ↑At Your Service↑ Single *Crystalline♦Hope Single Original Soundtracks *Spectrum Heart Pretty Cure! Original Soundtrack 1: Pretty Cure Sound Harmony! *Spectrum Heart Pretty Cure! Original Soundtrack 2: Pretty Cure Spectral Sound!! Movies Solo Movies * Crossover Movies * : a crossover film featuring Spectrum Heart Pretty Cure!, Pretty Cure Mash♥Up, and Genesis☆Pretty Cure!. Trivia *This is the first ever series in Luizaki's Pretty Cure franchise. *The written episodes of the series will be posted on Wattpad, deviantArt, Tumblr, and Archive of Our Own. **There'll also be possibilities of posting it on other sites such as Quotev as well. *Spectrum Heart Pretty Cure!'s original names include: Prism Pretty Cure!, Prism Rainbow Pretty Cure!, and Spectrum Harmony Pretty Cure!. *Ten of the seiyuus in this series have voiced a character, main or supporting, in one of the original Pretty Cure seasons. *''Spectrum Heart!'' is the first series to feature Cure helpers. **It is also the first (and only one so far) to have more than one Cure helper. *During its Prism Rainbow! era, character art were drawn using a base of canon Cures. **The Cures used as bases are as followed: Kurumi Erika/Cure Marine (Emiko), Kurokawa Ellen/Cure Beat (Namika), Minamino Kanade/Cure Rhythm (Hoshiyo), Hojo Hibiki/Cure Melody (Amaya), Hoshizora Miyuki/Cure Happy (Koemi), Hanasaki Tsubomi/Cure Blossom (Kaede), Kise Yayoi/Cure Peace (Kaori), Shirabe Ako/Cure Muse (Chika), Hikawa Iona/Cure Fortune (Seijun), and Akagi Towa/Cure Scarlet (Eri). *It is the first series to have Cures who are siblings. *''Spectrum Heart!'' is the first series to have a Cure in high school. Gallery :Main page: Spectrum Heart Pretty Cure!/Image Gallery References Category:User:AkihsulKaz Category:AkiSeries